No Day But Today
by foxx-shadow
Summary: Without you, the hand gropes. The ear hears. The pulse beats. Life goes on, but I die.


**No Day But Today**

_There is no future  
There is no past  
Thank God this moment's not the last_

Where was he?

She had fixed his automail again, for the second time this past month, lightly belittling him for getting in trouble as usual. This time he hadn't made a sound, barely even flinching when the nerves were connected. But he had walked away as soon as she was done, without even paying her.

She worried about him all the time, and now, hearing the rhythm of raindrops on the side of Pinako's house, she was sure he had simply left and been on his way. Sometimes she had the feeling he didn't care about her at all, though she knew that wasn't true. After all, she had grown up with him, and she was sure he had saved her life more than once. And then there was the infamous contest to see which Elric brother would marry her, which still made her blush a deep pink whenever it was brought up, even if there was no one there to see it.

Winry stretched and rose from her spot kneeling by the sofa, instinctively grabbing the wrench. Anxiously, she plodded to the arched doorway and looked around. "Ed?"

No response. She blinked angrily and placed her hands on her hips. "Edwar--"

_Krakoom!_

She was interrupted by a huge blast of thunder, and out of her formerly pursed lips came a high-pitched shriek. The wrench dropped clanging to the floor, even as the last echoes of the thunder died away.

_

* * *

The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn_

Edward had been staring out the window for a long time now, his head cupped in his hands as he watched the rain trickling down on the glass, and the flashes of lightning illuminating the small but cozy living room. Each time he left this place, he didn't know if he would come back. It was his foster home, his security blanket, ever since he had decided to burn the remains of his childhood. And all could be lost to him at any moment. Even by being, here he was endangering the people he cared about. That's why he always left as soon as possible, resuming his quest to restore his brother to what he once was, before they both screwed everything up.

"Ed?"

Now he was nearly numb to the automail surgery, the pain usually making him grimace at the most. Others said it was the worst pain in the world, but he had been through worse. Far worse.

But he had walked out on Winry, who had done her best to fix his arm. It was rude. Then again, he was always rude, according to her at least. And Alphonse. Although sleeping with his stomach out wasn't the worst offense, in his opinion. Thinking of his brother's kind personality, he allowed himself a small chuckle, his mouth curling into a half-smile.

_There is no future, there is no past_

_I live each moment as my last_

"Edwar–_uwaaaaaeee_!"

He was about to mumble something in response to the repetition of his name, when Winry's scream and the clank of her wrench made his ears prick up. "Wha...Winry?" He sprung to his feet and ran at an even pace in her direction, despite the uneven weights of his legs.

* * *

Winry rubbed the back of her neck. _What a spaz I am. I'm glad I don't make mistakes like this when I'm fixing my customers' automail. _Laughing nervously, she bent over to grab the wrench. She heard Ed's characteristic footsteps, alternating metal and skin. Quickly she straightened up and tried to look busy, grabbing a book from the nearest shelf and opening it.

"_An Introduction to Cooking: Volume 4"_

Good enough.

"Win!..."

Edward loped in and screeched to a halt, seeing her awkwardly standing in the middle of the room, reading a cookbook. He decided to act like he hadn't been worried; thinking back, his immediate reaction had been sort of spastic. He raised an eyebrow, reading the cover.

"Scary book?"

She glared up at him above the pages. "Yes." Actually, she found it rather confusing. She had never been much of a cook herself, at least she never used a cookbook, preferring to rely on her own philosophy: that cooking was like fixing automail. Focusing in on him, he looked slightly upset. "What's wrong with you?"

Realizing that his cover wasn't working, he threw up his hands, exasperated. "Look, don't worry me like that, okay?"

Her eyes widened, then narrowed. "Don't make _you_ worry? That's _my_ line! You still never tell me anything!"

Ed sighed and looked slightly guilty, averting his eyes. He walked back to the sofa where she had fixed his automail limb and sat down, still staring out the window. It was late already, and still pouring.

Winry followed his gaze. She was so glad he was still here, though she couldn't admit it now. She stepped closer to him, dropping the book on the ground.

_There's only us, there's only this  
Forget regret, or life is yours to miss  
No other road, no other way  
No day but today_

She raised her wrench threateningly. Even though he couldn't see her, a chill ran down Edward's spine and he turned around to face her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! What did I do, Winry?"

But she didn't look angry. In fact, she was smiling. He flinched in preparation, but instead of smacking him, she tossed the wrench onto the work table. Reaching out a hand, she ruffled his hair.

"What the f--?"

"Listen." She cut him off, beginning to massage his weary shoulders. "I know you don't tell me because you don't want me to worry, but it just makes me do it even more. I'm always afraid that each time I see you will be the last. But having you here makes it so much better..."

"Sorry." Edward yawned, then frowned. "I guess I express myself through actions more than words."

"Don't say that." Winry faltered a little. "That's what Major General Hughes said."

She went on in silence for a few minutes that seemed like an hour. Then she spoke again, her voice slightly hoarse. "But there's still a chance that when you leave...I'll never see you again. Right?"

_I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal is just to be_

"Win..." He groaned, but his eyebrows creased as though he was in pain already. "I...I guess." She shuddered. She knew what danger he was in, but she hadn't expected him to confirm it. He glanced up at her, knowing his efforts to calm her were useless now. "But don't worry."

"Edward..." Winry wasn't quite sure how to put this, so she decided to be straightforward. Brushing her hair out of her face, she stopped massaging him and leant in close. "We might never get another chance. Will you kiss me?"

_There's only us, only tonight  
We must let go to know what's right  
No other course, no other way  
No day but today_

He flushed in the dark, but didn't move. Leaning back, she felt disappointment shroud her thoughts. A simple kiss was all she had wanted from him for so long. _But I guess he just isn't that type of person._

Suddenly he twisted around, touching her lips gently with his. Her eyes widened, but he went on; his were closed, and for that moment, she shut hers, too. He kissed her smoothly as sparks went off in her head: _this is it._ Beaming inside, she kissed him back, as long as she possibly could. Then he broke away, as suddenly as he had begun.

Still in a daze, she blinked at him. "What?"

He glared at her and blushed as one last flash of lightning lit up the room. "That's all you're getting. Stupid."

Winry smiled sadly. Only him. "Alright." She let loose a wide yawn and casually fell over, resting on his shoulder. Playfully, she gave him a chiding glance. "You're good. Who did you get practice from?"

Edward grinned back at her. "Den. Go to sleep, silly girl."

_There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love_

_Or live in fear_

* * *

Winry's eyes flickered open lazily. The room was still a blur. Her head was on a weird surface. She groped confusedly at the air. "Ed...?"

No response, again. She lifted her head and tossed her hair behind her head. It was a mop in the morning.

She whimpered. The weird surface her head had been on was a note. She smoothed the paper tenderly as she unfolded it.

**Dear Winry,**

**I'm sorry that I never tell you much. But I promise not ****to get in too much trouble. I promise not to die. **

**Please. Trust me. **

**In the mean time, watch out for thunderclaps.**

**-Edward**

**P.S.-You drool when you sleep!**

_

* * *

No other path  
No other way  
No day but today_


End file.
